


救赎第三部30

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部30

第30章 

　　一瞬间润凰怀疑自己还在做梦。

　　何人敢拆颖王府的围墙！

　　简直不知死活。

　　“放肆。”润凰拍案而起，“给本王把那狂徒抓起来。”

　　“是我。”

　　人未至，声先闻。

　　龙行虎步，衣摆飞扬，那绣于袍角的金线暗纹让润凰不由得眯起了眸子。

　　“端王殿下大驾光临，真让寒舍蓬荜生辉啊！”他似笑非笑，依旧斜斜靠在榻上，慵懒傲慢。

　　“你总躲着不出门，我只有亲自来找你了。”旁边就有椅子，他不坐，非要和润凰挤在一起。

　　“找我？”润凰眉梢一挑，“顺便把我府上的围墙拆了？”他被男人挤得难受，往内侧挪了挪，“你坐那边去，别总挨着我。”

　　润璋只当没听见，含笑道：“本王拆的是自家府邸的围墙，与颖王殿下何干。”

　　见过不要脸的，没见过这么不要脸的。润凰当即坐直身子，怒道：“一派胡言，我住东边你住南边，八竿子打不着，何时……等等！”

　　忽然脑中电光石火闪过什么，盯着他慢慢的道：“隔壁是光禄大夫曹大人的府邸，你把他怎么了？”

　　“凤凰儿果然聪慧。”润璋微微一笑，“现今隔壁已换了我端王的门楣。以后我们两家作一家，来往方便，岂不是好？”

　　润凰冷笑两声，“端王殿下打得一手好算盘。你今日拆了墙，我明日便修一道新的。”

　　润璋十分好脾气，“无妨，本王最不缺的就是银子。只是拆拆补补，动静颇大，若是被御史们上了奏表，传到陛下耳中，恐怕……”他越靠越近，俯首低语间，唇瓣几乎碰到润凰的耳垂。

　　润凰头一偏，瞪了他一眼，赌气道：“皇兄财大气粗，本王远不能及。你要怎样便怎样吧！”说罢一头倒在枕头上，“本王要睡了，皇兄自便。”

　　这就是逐客的意思了，可惜旁边那客却是个油盐不进的。

　　“这才什么时候，就睡了？”润璋将手背往他额头一探，“这几日连朝都不去上了，莫不是病了吧？”

　　润凰拍开他的手，没好气的道：“本王身体好着呢！大门就在那里，不送。”

　　润璋顺势握住他的手，像哄小孩子起床一样，笑着拉他起来，“今日我约了襄阳王世子打马球，你也一道去吧！”

　　润凰赖着不肯起，“烟尘漫天的，不去。”

　　“那就坐在一旁看我打。”润璋把他拉到怀里，在鬓边亲了一口，“吃食茶水都是从我府里送过去的，咱们不吃他们家的，好不好？”

　　润凰眼珠子骨碌碌一转，勉为其难的道：“要我去也行，你只准赢不准输。”

　　润璋一口答应，正要命侍从给他换衣衫，忽然被他一把推开。

　　润凰以袖掩口，满脸嫌弃，“你身上是什么味儿？臭烘烘的，离本王远点。”

　　润璋愕然。他所着衣衫华贵无比，一针一线更是精心绣制而成，怎会有什么异味。

　　但凤凰既这么说……

　　他十分认真的举起袖子闻了闻，“没有啊！”

　　润凰往后退了些，斩钉截铁的道：“有。”

　　“主子。”蒙靖低声道：“今日您亲自看人从河里打来鲜鱼，兴许就是那时沾上了腌臜味。”

　　润凰双掌一拍，“对，就是这个味儿。”

　　润璋又好气又好笑，“你这是什么鼻子，比……咳咳，还灵光。”

　　润凰双眸危险的眯了起来，拽出枕头朝他砸了过去，“你骂我呢？”

　　“不敢，不敢，本王这就去沐浴更衣。”说罢起身回了府。

　　本来两府之间只隔着一道围墙，如今连那道围墙也没有了，出入往来方便得很。等他换好衣衫回来，发现润凰正俯在榻边干呕不止，旁边案上放着半碗粥和几碟小菜。

　　“还说没病。”润璋心疼的为他拍着背，“你每日就吃这些东西，我送来的那些厨子都是死人吗？”

　　“不关他们的事。”润凰漱了口，一脸苍白满头冷汗，“脾胃不调，什么都不想吃。”

　　“还是请御医看看吧，蒙靖……”

　　“不必。”润凰拦腰截住话头，强笑道：“我这是老毛病了，休养几日就好。你不是要去打马球吗？我身子不适，就不陪你了。”

　　润璋却不是这么好骗的，“我也算看着你长大的，怎么不知你还有这毛病？凤凰儿，讳疾忌医可不行啊！”

　　润凰躲开他的目光，垂眸瞥见腕上那道黑线似乎又长了些。

　　心中叹息，若让人知道堂堂颖王中了剧毒，这刚刚安稳下来的朝堂恐怕又要变得波谲云诡了。这几月是呕吐不休，饮食不调，等再过些日子便是吐血不止，五脏疼痛了。

　　情思无解，唯死而已。他不知还能撑多久，或许一年，或许两年……但只要兄长好好的，皇兄也好好的，他一死又何足惜呢？

　　“皇兄……”目光掠过男人头上的簪子，五彩闪耀，流光璀璨。他心中柔情涌动，忽然觉得很对不起润璋。他若是死了，皇兄定会哀痛万分吧！

　　“皇兄。”他低低唤着男人的名字，握住他的手，心不在焉的玩着的他的手指。

　　只是再伤心难过，总还要活下去啊！日子一天天过去，伤痛一天天变淡，总有一天会将他彻底忘记。无论人还是事，都是如此。

　　“怎么？”润璋听他唤得温馨，也回得温柔，“有话对我说？”

　　他抬头一笑，“今日春光明媚，皇兄何不去郊外踏青？以皇兄的姿容，定能捕获无数闺阁千金的芳心。”

　　润璋勾起唇角，故意逗他，“我的小凤凰居然这么大方？万一本王被哪家千金看上，强抢了去，那该怎么办呢？”

　　他本以为润凰定会气势汹汹的说“那本王就把你抢回来”，谁知润凰却轻描淡写的道：“那皇兄就把她们都纳了吧！”

　　他敛了唇边笑意，淡淡的道：“哦，那凤凰儿打算让本王纳几房啊？”

　　润凰目光一滑，瞟向门外，“自然是多多益善。”

　　润璋轻哼一声，正要反唇相讥，忽然觉得有哪里不对，眨也不眨的盯着凤凰上下打量。

　　“你……干么这么看着本王？”润凰被他看得全身发毛，忍不住旁边挪了挪。

　　他越挪，润璋越靠过去，从他的腹部嗅起，沿着胸口往上，一直到颈脖。

　　“你干什么？”润凰微微侧身，偏头躲开，勉强装出一脸淡然，但那闪躲的目光已将他的无措出卖得淋漓尽致，“你干什么？”

　　“凤凰儿。”

　　“作甚？”

　　“你的香味怎么不见了？”

　　润凰愣了一下，抬起手腕闻了闻，果然闻不到一点香味了。“没有了也好，堂堂男儿要什么香味？”

　　润璋蹙眉，“还是请御医来瞧瞧吧，我总觉得……”总觉得有些不详。

　　润凰正想着用什么法子糊弄过去，忽然侍从来禀，“殿下，方才宫中来人询问，今日太皇太后在宫中设宴，颖王殿下怎么还不到？”

　　“皇祖母。”润凰立刻起身，“糟，我竟把这事儿忘了。”

　　因是家宴，也不甚隆重，席面便摆在御花园的听风阁里。四面敞开，可以看到太液池的滔滔湖水。

　　皇帝自然与太皇太后共坐上首，皇后坐在旁侧。

　　说完了祝词，众人便一一献上礼物。都是极尽巧思，独具匠心。

　　润凰连皇祖母的宴请都忘了，自然更记不得备上礼物。那礼是润璋顺手从库房中取出的万福图，吉祥喜庆，最讨老人家欢心。

　　润凰不得不再一次感慨他这位皇兄真是出手阔绰，富可敌国。

　　接下来便是笙歌乐舞，帛带飘飘。

　　舞姬长得美，舞也跳得好。润凰以手支颐，眼前是见惯了的皇家排场，微一侧头，为他斟酒的美婢也是一脸见惯了的毕恭毕敬，实在让人觉得烦躁。

　　耐着性子啜了一口酒，酒水入喉，腹中又是一阵翻江倒海。他捂住嘴，咬紧牙关死命隐忍，好不容易才把那股不适压了下去。

　　润璋与他坐得近，轻声道：“去阁外透透气吧，反正这里也无人注意。”

　　他点头，“若旁人问起，劳烦皇兄帮我遮掩则个。”

　　“我知道。”

　　出了阁，凭栏观水，深深吸一口冷冽之气，终于好过了些。

　　“颖王殿下怎一个人出来了？可是奴婢们服侍不周？”

　　他回头，见皇后站在身后笑吟吟的看着他，赶紧行礼，“皇嫂安好。”

　　皇后手掌护着腹部，慢慢走了过来，“此处风大，皇弟定要当心了，免得受了风寒，又惹得你兄长挂心。”

　　润凰正想打探兄长近况，此话正中下怀，“臣弟政务繁忙，久不进宫，不知兄长身子可痊愈了？”

　　“自然。”皇后仪态万千，点头时连鬓上的珠钗都不曾晃上一晃，“有本宫日夜服侍，陛下自然龙体康健。借此吉辰，本宫要再添一喜。”她轻轻抚着腹部，脸上全是慈色，“本宫已怀上了龙裔。”

　　润凰微微一怔，立刻躬身行礼，诚挚的道：“臣恭贺陛下，皇后娘娘。我朝定然强盛不息，绵延万载。”

　　皇后眉间一蹙，忽然笑了一下，“此处并无旁人，颖王殿下何必再欺瞒本宫？”她上前一步，彼此之间只有半臂之距，“你对陛下那不可告人的心思，以为本宫不知道么？”

　　润凰目光一寒，他已将昔日情意放下，实在不想再起波澜。“皇嫂慎言。”

　　“慎言？”皇后咬牙切齿，一张端丽的脸庞已彻底被妒忌扭曲，“你做得出难道本宫就说不出？”她紧紧拽住润凰衣袖，“兄弟逆伦，天理难容。本宫真不明白，你怎还有脸活在这世上。”

　　“放手。”润凰低声道：“皇后难道要把人都引来么？”

　　“你怕了？”皇后更用力的拉住他，“没想到名动天下的颖王居然也会怕？”

　　润凰忍着气，用力将衣袖拽出来扭头就走。忽然听到后面传来一声惊呼，连忙急急去拉，却只能眼睁睁看着一片衣角从指间滑落。

　　沁芳宫内，帝后正在争执。

　　“皇后，你不可能有孕。”润瑜一脸冷凝，眸中一片冰寒。

　　皇后抚着腹部，柔声道：“是啊，陛下从未和本宫亲近过，怎会有孩儿。”

　　她眼皮一抬，满是残忍的快意，“但真相如何并不重要，重要的是……皇祖母信了。如今您放在心尖尖上的颖王殿下，已在宗祠内跪了一天一夜。陛下，您可心痛啊？”

　　“皇后。”润瑜怒极反笑，“你可知触怒朕会有什么后果？”

　　“本宫不管什么后果。”皇后犹如被一刀刺穿心脏的兽，痛得嘶吼，“本宫只想让那贱人痛不可当，生不如死，就像本宫一样。”

　　“是么？”润瑜右手一抬，从心腹手中接过一叠密信，扬手摔在皇后面前，“仔细看看，看完以后再好好想想，你要如何为你的族人求饶。”

　　说罢再不看皇后，袍袖一拂，转身就走。

　　“陛下，陛下。”一个小黄门匆匆从外奔入，噗通一声跪倒在地，“颖王殿下晕倒了，端王已将他抱到了栖梧宫。”

　　润瑜大急，一边走一边问，“请了御医么？”

　　“请了。”那小黄门匆匆跟上，“吴御医说，他医术有限，还请陛下允准千金圣手张院判与他一道会诊。”

　　润瑜愕然，凤凰儿身体抱恙，与千金一道有什么干系？

 

　　


End file.
